The invention relates generally to a meter roller for an agricultural metering system.
Generally, seeding implements (e.g., seeders) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Seeding implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. A seed tube (e.g., coupled to the opener) is configured to deposit seeds and/or other agricultural products (e.g., fertilizer) into the trench. The opener/seed tube is followed by closing discs that move displaced soil back into the trench and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to the row units of the seeding implement. The air cart generally includes a storage tank (e.g., a pressurized tank), an air source (e.g., a blower), and a metering assembly. The product is typically gravity fed from the storage tank to the metering assembly which distributes a desired volume of product into an air flow generated by the air source. The air flow carries the product to the row units via conduits extending between the air cart and the seeding implement. The metering assembly typically includes meter rollers that regulate the flow of product based on meter roller geometry and rotation rate. For example, certain meter rollers include flutes and recesses that extend along a spiral path from a first longitudinal end of the meter roller to a second longitudinal end of the meter roller. Unfortunately, air from the pressurized tank may flow along the spiral recesses of the meter roller, thereby driving product toward one of the longitudinal ends (e.g., a downstream longitudinal end). As a result, product distribution along the length of the meter roller may be uneven, which may cause an uneven distribution of product to the row units (e.g., a row unit that receives product from a meter roller closer to the downstream longitudinal end may receive more product than a row unit that receives product from a meter roller farther from the downstream longitudinal end).